Many trucks, particularly those hauling loose loads such as sand and gravel, need a truck cover to prevent wind blowing load particles off the load bed.
Various apparatus configurations have been devised for covering a truck load. Some such apparatus includes a motor for selectively winding a flexible cover.
An effective truck cover should be one which is easily operated by the truck driver so as to selectively cover and uncover the truck bed from the convenient location of the truck cab while tightly sealing both the front and rear of the truck bed to prevent wind passing under the truck cover and disturbing the truck bed contents.
Various truck cover apparatus has been known, including those systems described in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,516,802; Comptom Peteretti 4,126,351; Petretti 4,082,347; Bachand et al. 3,868,142; Sibley 3,546,197; Sibley 3,549,199; and Sibley 3,628,826.
None of the Prior Art truck cover configurations provide a truck cover which may be conveniently motor operated from the cab of a truck while simultaneously extending the cover over the truck bed and pressing down on the front of the cover proximate a winding assembly which winds up the cover at the front of the truck bed.